


More Than Okay

by TheYesterdayShow



Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, College, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Crying, Family Fluff, Gay, Homelessness, Homophobia, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Popcorn, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: It was cold out tonight. Not raining, but certainly below freezing. Logan focused on the chill, too numb to process what had just happened. An hour ago, he’d had warmth. A place to stay. A family. Worldly possessions. How had he lost it all?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "48. “Why are you crying?” Analogical?" from an anon on tumblr! Fee free to send me a prompt @thetomorrowshow !

Logan had nothing.

_“Gay? Honey, that’s not real.”_

No family.

_“No one in this family believes in that!”_

Nowhere to stay.

_“Well, if you want to be gay, then you’re not going to do it here.”_

No money.

_“Forget your savings accounts. They’re going to my real son.”_

It was cold out tonight. Not raining, but certainly below freezing. Logan focused on the chill, too numb to process what had just happened. An hour ago, he’d had warmth. A place to stay. A family. Worldly possessions. How had he lost it all?

He wasn’t quite sure where he was, just letting his legs carry him where they would. He pulled his jacket closer around him, hoping it would nullify the bite of the wind. It didn’t, not noticeably. he continued to walk, his teeth chattering, the air too cold to think.

At some point, Logan stumbled into a 24-hour coffee shop. It was warm, and bright, and had a booth for him to fall in to. His legs cried out in relief as he sat, shivering. He knew the shop was warm, but couldn’t feel it yet.

The woman behind the counter stared at him for a moment, before turning her attention back to her phone. A glance at the clock behind her told Logan it was close to 2am. He’d been wandering for four hours.

He caught sight of himself in the window beside him. His eyes and nose were red, his lips chapped, face haggard. His hair was tangled and windswept, and the nasty bruises on the left side of his face completed the homeless look.

With a sigh, Logan laid his head down on the table, too exhausted to think. Sleep overtook him within minutes.

-

“Hey.”

Logan started, hit immediately with the pain of losing everything. Looking, up, he saw light streaming through the windows, people standing in line at the counter. The clock read 6am, and Logan vaguely wondered how the noise hadn’t woken him up earlier.

In the booth across from Logan, a man in a black hoodie was inspecting his nails. He offered Logan a small smile when he looked up. “I’m Virgil. My older brother owns the place. You, uh … you look like you need help.”

Logan nodded without thinking, because he really did. Virgil nodded with him.

“Get kicked out?”

Logan cleared his throat. “Y-yeah.” It came out as a rasp, and Virgil winced.

“Let me get you something to drink. How old are you, kid?”

The booth wasn’t quite roomy enough to stretch out his legs, but Logan tried anyway. “I’m seventeen,” he heard himself whisper. Virgil did a double-take.

“Really?” he said incredulously. “I thought you were, like, twelve. Do you go to Pickridge or Cunningham?”

Logan was too tired to tell him that he had already graduated, he had skipped a grade or two, and was supposed to be going to MSU this fall. Now he couldn’t, though, had no money, had no family, and everything built up again and he felt his nose begin to burn as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Oh no no no, don’t cry, it’s all right!” Virgil was quick to sit back down, next to Logan now, and wrap an arm around him. “I’m here. I’ll help. It’s okay.”

-

Boisterous laughter rang out, and Logan rolled his eyes. Remus was doing the inadvisable and attempting to catch popcorn that his twin, Roman, threw to him. They were idiots, and Logan loved them for that.

They were all at Virgil’s brother Remy’s place for spring break. Roman and Remus also had no family to go home to, and Logan had long known that Remy essentially adopted every teen that had lost their home. It had been two years since he’d welcomed Logan to the apartment, and two years before that had been Remus and Roman, and the year before that a boy named Ethan whom Logan had never met.

Hands fell on his shoulders, and Logan turned to see Virgil. The man smiled at him, then sweetly lifted Logan’s head to his as their lips met. It was short, but long enough for Remus to gag.

“Shut up or Logan and I will spend break on campus and we won’t be able to help you with the bubbles tomorrow,” Virgil said without looking. Remus quieted immediately, then sputtered as a handful of popcorn hit his face.

Logan looked around, seeing Remy asleep on the couch, the twins shoving each other to a beat, his boyfriend at his side, and felt his heart overflow. just two years ago, he’d been stumbling in the cold, trying to make sense of the end of his world. Now he had everything he’d ever wanted–enough scholarships to get through college with minimal debt, a warm home, and a _family_.

“Lo? Why are you crying?”

Logan reached a hand up to his face, and, to his surprise, found it wet. He leaned in to his Virgil’s chest, seeing his love’s concerned gaze.

“I’m okay,” he reassured him. “I’m more than okay. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Virgil said, still confused. The confusion melted away when Logan pulled his face down to his level and kissed him softly, then again.

“Everything is wonderful.”


End file.
